


Kismet

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Series: Changing Fate [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Romance, Sick Character, Smut, Starting Over, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: After moving into Jonathan's old house, life seems to be getting better for the unlikely couple and their foster son. But, when Theo Galavan makes war with the Penguin, Ed gets pulled into the middle of it... and pulled between Jim and Oswald.Sequel to Happenstance.





	Kismet

It had been months since the newly engaged couple, and their foster son, Jonathan, had moved into the old Crane house, and their life was good.

Jonathan had started his new school, and was incredibly intelligent, earning Jim and Edward praise for such a brilliant son, as Jonathan had immediately displayed a talent for science, chemistry, and biology, and was way ahead of the other students. He had a rocky start, due to anxiety, but, once he got his new glasses and started to fall in love with his studies, he was a lot happier.

Ed had started his chemotherapy and was scheduled for surgery in a few months to remove his tumor. He was up and walking, and while his sanity was still a little shaky at best, he was doing much better and was a lot happier. He had begun working for Theo Galavan, the mayor of Gotham, but, the mayor seemed to be a little sketchy, and sometimes Ed seemed threatened in his position, but tried not to show it.

Today was Jonathan's seventeenth birthday, and they were having a few people over. Bruce, Selina, Alfred, Harvey, and Ivy (who was in the process of being adopted) were all there to share a small cake and celebrate with the family. Ed and Jim had gotten Jonathan a few gifts, but, the main present was the news they'd gotten earlier that morning.

The adoption process had gone through, and Jonathan was officially the adopted son of both Jim Gordon and Edward Nygma.

They hadn't told the boy yet, and were waiting until the gifts to present him with the adoption certificate, which Edward had rushed out and gotten framed. Jim couldn't be more proud, Jonathan was doing great and Ed seemed to be doing very well with his treatment.

Of course he felt like Ed was keeping something from him about working for Theo, and he told the other man multiple times that he could confide in the detective... but, still he got nothing. Jim had thanked everyone for coming, even Selina, as she truly surprised Jim by even showing up.

The teenage girl insisted she only came at Bruce and Ivy's request, but, it seemed otherwise, and she genuinely seemed to sympathize with what Jonathan had been through. As soon as Harvey and Ivy showed up, Ivy ran to Jonathan, carrying a potted plant with a large orange bow wrapped around it.

"She's super excited to give him her gift. She worked really hard to get it... make it... whatever she did, and I was kind of surprised." He chuckled and smirked at Jim. "So, how's it goin', partner?"

"It's going good for once!" Jim was happy as he watched Ivy give Jonathan her gift. "That's the plant gonna turn into?"

He looked to his partner, truly curious about what it might be.

"Uh..." Harvey drew the sound out and then huffed. "Ask her, it's some fancy smancy word that this old man is too dumb to understand."

The plant was currently small, but it had buds of soft purplish flowers on it, and looked like it was in an infant stage, just a tiny little sprout that was going to bloom into something beautiful.

"Okay, I'll ask before she leaves." Jim patted Harvey on the back and rejoined the group of teenagers at the table. "Presents then cake? Or the other way around?"

"Cake first, honestly, I'm starved. You know the kid has be eating vegetables now?" Harvey answered before the kids could, making them laugh. "She's always going on about the benefits of plants, and I swear, it's going to be the death of me."

Harvey looked like he'd lost a few pounds from Ivy's green-based diet, and he looked good, and Ivy looked rather proud despite how Harvey seemed to be complaining.

"Well, I think you benefited from it, partner... I'll go check on Ed then." Ed was in the kitchen working on the cake, and Jim walked up behind him and lightly touched the small of the other man's back. "It's looking great as usual, Ed~"

Jim softly kissed Ed's cheek, making Ed smile softly and give Jim a sideways glance before swiping some icing from the bowl and sticking it on Jim's nose. He laughed at the sight and licked his finger off, while Jim tried to lick it off with his tongue, making a funny face but to no avail, as his tongue wasn't long enough.

He laughed with Ed as he wiped it off and licked his fingers. "They're getting hungry in there."

"Just putting on the finishing touches. Plus, I made some snack foods for after," He finished up the lettering on the cake, and then stuck on the seventeen candles, lighting them. "There, all done."

"Looks beautiful... the cake, too." Jim said playfully and held up the cake with Ed.

They dimmed the lights and walked in singing 'happy birthday' and everyone else joined along with them. They placed the cake in front of Jonathan, who smiled and looked at them gratefully before looking at the cake with excitement.

"Make a wish, kid." Harvey smiled and ruffled Jonathan's hair, making the boy grin before thinking for a moment and closing his eyes, before opening them and blowing out the candles.

"What'd'ya wish for?" Selina questioned curiously.

"He can't tell you, dummy. Then it won't come true." Ivy stuck her tongue out at her friend, making Selina roll her eyes, while Ed started to cut the cake and serve it onto styrofoam plates, his hands shaking slightly. Jim saw this, and took the knife from Ed's hand.

"I'll serve the rest, you can get the presents." He kept his voice low so that only Ed could hear.

Jim finished up serving everyone including himself and Ed, who blinked and nodded with a soft smile, his eyes were slightly damp as he rushed off to get the gifts he and Jim had bought for Jonathan, as well as the others that were brought by the guests. Jim noticed, as nothing really made it past the detective. He followed after Ed after he served everyone.

"Ed?" He addressed the man before walking up behind him, due to him being jumpy the last couple of weeks. Ed turned back to him, tears falling down his cheeks. He smiled weakly, and hastily tried to wipe his tears.

"Mhm?"

Jim's hands quickly came up and help Ed cupping his face. "What is it?"

He didn't want to assume anything of Ed and just wanted to hear an answer from him.

"Nothing." He whispered, before laughing softly. "I'm happy. I'm so happy, Jim. We actually did it. We have a family."

Jim brought Ed into a tight hug before he too could get teary with how happy and proud he was of them. "We did do it, and together... I couldn't wish for anything else."

Ed clung to him tightly, pressing his lips to Jim's and kissing him with desperate passion. He lifted Jim off the ground with surprising strength for a sick man, spinning him around, and making Jim gasp when and hold onto him tighter. Yeah, the detective was short, but, he wasn't expecting that from the taller man.

When Ed was done and put Jim back on solid ground, he couldn't help but laugh. "We should bring the gifts, they might think we're up to something."

"I'd like to be up to something when the guests leave, and Jonathan goes to bed." Ed smirked and pressed his forehead to Jim's with a loving smile, before he grabbed the presents and carried them out.

Jim watched him go and shook his head with a soft chuckle, before following.


End file.
